oath_to_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Stormwind-Ironhold
Gregor Hector Stormwind-Ironhold is a noble and loving giant of a man. He is the co-owner of Bärenstärke Dojo and father to Kristell Ironhold-Shen. He is the heir to the Ironhold family name. It is said he holds the biggest heart of all of Termina, if not more. He also is secretly the vigilante, the Cerulean Guardian. Apperance Gregor is an extremely tall man and is considered abnormal for his height. He is extremely muscular and well toned and considered pretty much a bear due to his stature. The Terminian man has long, red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He typically wears blue or purple-themed clothing. Sometimes he walks around shirtless, so he could not feel restricted by the clothing. Personality The Terminian man is generally a very jovial and friendly man. He is usually always happy and is rarely seen upset. Gregor usually takes things in stride and tries his best to always uplift people when he can. He typically puts people before him but the people he absolutely puts before him and everyone else is his family. Gregor typically loves to spar, adoring any and all challenges that comes his way. He is always striving for getting stronger so that way he is capable of protecting his family with ease. The man generally doesn't get upset except if his family is thoroughly threatened or hurt. The man will go into an undying rage and it takes quite a lot to quell him. The only three people known to really calm Gregor down are: Milo Stormwind-Ironhold, Lilikoi Shen (due to his empath calming abilities) and Kristell Ironhold-Shen. History Early Life Childhood When Gregor was a wee-child, he was always helping people. It was like that was his duty in life. Eventually, due to his exceptional leadership qualities, Gregor became the leader of the Blue Bombers. Eventually, he became best friends with Riley Leilandas, who was his second in command for the Bombers. While his mother, Cecilia Ironhold, gave him immense love and attention, Gareth Ironhold was incredibly strict with his son, too. Always expecting perfection, always wanting so much more than Gregor could ever give him. Gregor was not allowed fun or freedom. He was in a strict schedule and was always admonished and saying he could do so much better than he could. Teenage Years Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps as well as prove his own father wrong, Gregor, at the age of ten, was sent to Hyrule to enroll into the Knight's Academy. Despite him being a slacker, the young Terminian became one of the top students and graduated with flying colors. He enlisted into the knights and worked extremely hard to prove to himself that he is something more than just being his father's son--wanting to make a legend for himself. While he was giving it his all within the knights and quickly rising through the ranks despite his young age, Gregor met a beautiful and stunning Sheikah woman by the name of Lillian Rosenwood upon one of his many patrols. He was smitten by her beauty and her allure. Her personality was striking to him, to say the least. For a year or so, Gregor dated Lillian. By the age of 15, the Ironhold heir had his first daughter, Kristell. What usually would be a happy thing, it left Lillian and by proxy Gregor devastated. This was because Lillian's Sheikah clan was incredibly strict. No one was to have an interracial marriage or have a mixed child which meant no half-breeds. Fearing for Kristell's safety, Lillian and Gregor deemed it necessary for the knight to get released from Knighthood, pushing his aspirations of being a Lord Knight aside and take their daughter to Termina for safety. For a year, Gregor took care of little Kristell in Termina and deeming it safe for a small time, Lillian visit Gregor and their Daughter. This lead to the two share a moment once more. Unfortunately, Lilllian left...which would be the last time Gregor would see her for a long, long time. Young Adult Focusing on raising Kristell, and being the best father he could ever strive to be, Gregor had used his savings from being a knight to purchase a place for what would be his home and his future job: Bärenstärke Dojo. Taking in the training he had acquired from his dear father and from both the Knight's Academy and the Hyrule Knights and honing his skill, he became one of the greatest and youngest Dojo Masters that Termina has ever known. Knowing Kristell was a half-Sheikah and how racist Termina was against her kind, Gregor did his best to protect her and train her to protect herself. He put her first in everything he did, for he truly loved her. After a total of one year of Kristell being born, Lillian had come to see Gregor and Kristell. The two had bonded once again and had atleast of week together before Lillian had to rush back to Hyrule..so that way her Sheikah Clan elders did not get too suspicious of her visits. However...that was the last time Gregor had ever seen Lillian. Not for twenty years or so. The Ironhold heir was intent of giving the greatest and best life he could for his daughter. He trained her, helped her hone her insane strength that she had inherited and taught her to fight. Current The Piera Arc Whilst time passed, the Dojo Master was fawned over by men and women alike either due to his good looks or his nobility, or merely the fact that he owned Bärenstärke. Gregor had been running his dojo for years now, which had become a safe haven for Sheikah in hiding. One day, he came across Lance Branwin and a Garo. He had invited them to visit someday. It wasn't until a little girl by the name of Piera Medici happened upon his dojo that everything would change for Gregor Ironhold. She had wandered into his dojo, thinking it was a new store. Gregor explained to the little one that he had been there for years. It was some startling information, to be sure, when the man found out that Piera was none other than the daughter of Ceres Medici, the Mayor of Clock Town! It was soon apparent though, that Gregor began to accept the little girl as one of his own, growing attached and treating her like she was his own daughter. He cooked for her, even taught her a defensive manuever to protect herself and went as far as to allow the little girl into the upper, hidden portion of Bärenstärke, which was only known to Kristell and himself as well as to any Sheikah he vowed 'safe'..for a safe haven for them. Whenever Piera left his Dojo, the bear man went with her to look after and make sure she got safe..for she mentioned that there was a really creepy guy, who apparantly ran against her father for office, stalking her. A couple of days later, Gregor was coming back with some groceries for his home and came across a winged man who seemed to be buying the house across from him. A new neighbour for him! It was none other than Omnai Blackwind and Gregor didn't seem bothered in the least by the man's odd features. That didn't matter to him. Apparently, Omnai was being forced to pay for an overpriced home because of merely how he looked. Gregor, being kind-hearted like he was and never having once met the man at all before this, gave Omnai exactly 1,200 rupees to get started on his life here in Termina. It was to help him with food and furniture. Category:Terminian Category:Ironhold Category:Characters